Illumination of various areas, and particularly spot illumination, is frequently done by using an incandescent lamp which is located within a parabolic reflector. Electrical terminal elements are located on the back side of the reflector. Usually, lamps of this type are formed in sealed beam construction. A reflector body, made of pressed glass, is mirrored. A front plate is secured to the reflector body, seated or sealed thereto in vacuum-tight manner. The front plate or lens is formed with a stepped ring so that the lamp can be properly arranged in fixtures or other holders. The ring also seals the space within the reflector against ambient air. Usually, the reflector is filled with a gas, similar to a common lightbulb. An incandescent filament is located in the reflector space. The incandescent filament is carried by current leads which, further, may carry a small plate forming a shield to prevent undesired stray light emission. Metallic connection caps are melted from the reflector glass, through which the current leads are passed, first guided through openings in the reflector, and then soldered to suitable connection terminals. The connection caps carry the contacting elements, typically of sheet metal, for further electrical connection leads, and may additionally carry terminal screws for screw connection with cables or the like.
Lamps of this type are comparatively heavy, and the efficiency of light conversion of supplied energy is subject to improvement.